The good old days
by fiery red-haired girl
Summary: Lily POV. Lily tells her story starting on her 7th year at Hogwarts. Her dreams, hopes and fears. R/R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing... * runs to her room and start crying *  
  
A/N: Hey, guys... this is me again, writing another fic... another L/J fic... I just can't get over them! Lol. Anyways, this story is told on Lily's POV so, I'll try my best to be a good story! Hope you guys like it and please review! Ok, I'll stop babbling now... Here you go.  
  
Prologue  
  
Hi, people. What's up? Well, I'm here to tell you a story, as a matter of fact, my story. But, first of all, let me introduce myself properly because you all must be wondering who the hell am I, right? My name is Lily Elizabeth Evans. I have long wavy red hair that goes down to the middle of my back. My eyes are emerald-green. I rather like them because they're not common, you know. The only other person that has eyes like mine that I know of is my father. Anyway, I have an average body, you know, not too thin, not too fat. I have some freckles on my face but I really don't like them. They make me look like I'm a little kid! And then, there's what I really hate about myself. My height. Yes, I'm too short. I'm 5'4"! Can you believe that?? I hate it! I've been teased about it all my life!  
  
Now, about my personality. I am extremely loyal to those I love. I guess this is a virtue. Maybe the only one I have. lol. I have a pretty bad temper. You wouldn't want to see me mad. Trust me. Though I have this bad temper, I am a little shy and I have this bloody red-heads curse. I blush a lot. I mean it! It's horrible! My face almost matches my hair when I blush!  
  
My family. That's an interesting subject. Well, there are my parents. Rose and Richard Evans. Let me tell you about my mom first. She has red hair like me, blue eyes and is just a little bit taller than me, reaching 5'5. I think she is really beautiful. Everyone says that I look a lot like her but I strongly disagree. I'm not as beautiful as she is. Not even close! She is the most caring person in the world. I love her. She is this kind of person that you can talk about everything with. She is the best mom is this whole wide world!  
  
Now about my dad. He has brown hair and emerald-green eyes like mine. He is really tall and I can't help but wonder: Why the hell didn't I inherit it from him?? He is 6'4 for Merlin's sake! Anyways, he is a great dad. He loves to talk about anything really. It can be the news, history, philosophy, the future, even the weather. He just loves talking. He writes a lot too and even though you might not believe me because I'm his daughter and everything but he is a damn good writer. He is a journalist and works in a local newspaper here in London. I gotta tell you, my dad is a very nice man but he is a little overprotective with his daughters, especially when it comes to boyfriends. But aside from that, he is the greatest and I love him with all my heart.  
  
My sister. Petunia Sophia Evans. She is older than me by two years and, well, let's just say that we don't really get along. She is taller than me which I hate it. She has fake blond hair and pale blue eyes and now that I come to think of it, her face resembles a horse. It actually does! She is just too snobbish and air-headed. She hates me. She thinks I'm a freak just because of the school I go to. I really wish we could get along, you know. I've already tried to talk to her several times but it just doesn't seem to work, so after all this time I gave up. It was useless.  
  
My school. That's the reason Petunia hates me so much. I guess I forgot to mention, but I'm a witch. Yeah, I am. Don't look at me like that. I'm telling the truth. Anyways, I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the best school of magic in the world. The current Headmaster is Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards of our time. In this school, that I have been studying for six years now, I met my best friends. Arabella Figg, Brenda McMillan and Amanda Carlton.  
  
Arabella Figg is my bestest best friend. We met on the train on our first day in first year. She has long black hair, dark blue eyes and is 5'5, just a bit taller than me. She is more of a sister to me than Petunia ever was. She is the most trustworthy person I know. I trust her with my life. She is quite pretty too. Half the male population in Hogwarts would do anything to go out with her.  
  
Brenda McMillan. She is the coolest girl ever! Along with Bella of course! Even though she is kinda quiet and studious, that girl sure know how to party! She has reddish brown hair, blue eyes and is 5'4 like me. She is quite popular with the boys too. In fact we all are.  
  
Amanda Carlton. She is the quietest of the four of us. She's quite mysterious. At least to me anyway. All we know about her is that she lives with her grandparents in Scotland. She has dirty blonde hair brown eyes and is the tallest of our group. She is 5'7.  
  
Those were my best friends I presented to you. Even though I don't really like it, I'm quite popular in my school and that is because of my enemy, the person I most despise in this planet. James Potter. We are in the same year and house. Plus, he's been made Head Boy. That means I'll have to work with him all year long because I've been made Head Girl.  
  
That's right! I, Lily Elizabeth Evans, have been made Head Girl! Can you believe it?? Ok, now back to Potter. Well, he is one of the most sought after guys in Hogwarts, along with his friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He's really tall, reaching 6'2 and he's always teasing me about my height. He has untidy black hair, chocolate brown eyes, he's pretty well built because of quidditch and he wears those round silver glasses that make him look so cute! Whoa, wait! What am I saying?? Ok, forget I ever said that! I did not say that!! Anyways, I first met him when we were on our first year on our first day in the train. We started off quite nicely, we were talking and all. Well, that was until he turned my hair emerald- green. According to him, it was just to match my eyes. I got so angry that I turned his hair bright blue. And after that, it's just a blur to me. I don't really remember it. According to Bella, Potter and I cursed the hell out of each other and we must have passed out or something because when I woke up, I was in the hospital wing. We even missed the sorting! So, after Madame Pomfrey took all the curses off of us, Dumbledore put the Sorting Hat on our heads and we were both sorted into Gryffindor. After that, I got the first of many detentions I would get because of Potter and his cronies. That was the day that my hatred for James Potter started. And now, six years down the track we still despise each other.  
  
That's where this story begins. September 1st, 1975. Welcome to my seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Ok, so that was the prologue... I'll try to post the first chapter tomorrow ok. Hope you guys liked it... I'm working really hard in this fanfic so please, tell me your opinion or suggestion or whatever when you review ok? It'll mean a lot to me if you review...  
  
Until next chapter...  
  
FiErY ReDHaIrEd GiRl 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Lily!!!" I heard someone call my name. The current date was September 1st, 1975. I had just walked through the barrier of platform nine and three- quarters. I turned around to see my best friend Arabella Figg running towards me. She hugged me so tightly that I thought my ribs had broken. "How was your summer? I missed you so much!!"  
  
"I missed you too, Bella. My summer, as you can imagine, was incredibly boring! My sister is more annoying than ever!" I said. Petunia, my sister, had just started dating this guy, Vernon Dursley, and spent the whole summer bragging about how cute and nice he was. Honestly, I think she needs glasses because, come on, the guy looks like a pig. He has this huge moustache that almost covers his mouth. I mean it, it's disgusting! But anyway, I smiled at Bella as we walked on the train trying to find a compartment. I had missed her so much. We hadn't seen each other all summer. "So, how was your trip to France?"  
  
"Lily, my dear friend, the French wizards are so hot!! You have no idea! Not only wizards but muggles too! And they're so nice!" she kept rambling about hot French guys for the next ten minutes. That was Bella. She thought all mean on Earth were hot. All men except greasy Snape. He was an annoying Slytherin. "Hey, look! That's Bren in that compartment!" Bella shouted suddenly. It scared the hell out of me because I had kind of spaced out there for a minute.  
  
"Geez, Bella, you don't have to shout like that, you know. You almost gave me a heart attack!" I said massaging my chest trying to calm down.  
  
"Sorry, Lils. It's just that I missed you guys so much!" she said we entered Brenda's compartment. "Bren!!!" Bella shouted again. Brenda looked up and smiled at us.  
  
"Bella!!! Lils!!!" she shouted as loud as Bella had hugging us. "How are you doing?" She asked as we sat down. "How was summer?"  
  
"Boring as hell." I said. " Bella's was much more interesting I dare say." I teased looking at Bella who grinned devilish at me.  
  
"Bren, this summer I found out that the French wizards are the hottest men on Earth. I met this guy, Pierre Delacour, and he is so handsome and nice. We went out a few times while I was in France." Said Bella smiling.  
  
"So are you two going steady or something?" asked Brenda.  
  
"Nah, it was just a fling. We went out a few times, kissed a few times and that was it. I mean, come on, the guy lives in another country! It would never work! It was just a summer thing. We both know that." Said Bella grinning at us. She was never a girl for long relationships.  
  
"Hey, Lils, is it true you've been made Head Girl?" asked Brenda.  
  
"Yep." I said happily. I still couldn't believe it.  
  
"WHAT???" shouted Bella with wide eyes.  
  
"Why? Is that much of a shock, Ms. Figg?" I teased.  
  
"Dumbledore has lost his mind!" she said with amusement.  
  
"That's not all. You still don't know who the Head Boy is." I said.  
  
"Who is it?" they both asked anxiously.  
  
"Potter." I said with a sigh. I was going to have to work with that jerk all year long.  
  
"WHAT???" Bella and Brenda shouted.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Said Brenda in disbelief. "How?"  
  
"It's official. Albus Dumbledore is on crack! Totally lost his mind! What the bloody hell was he thinking when he named that sorry excuse for a wizard Head Boy?" said Bella gaping. I totally agreed with her. James Potter was the most annoying, egotistical, self-centered person I had ever known.  
  
"That was exactly when I thought when I received my letter." I said.  
  
"Maybe, Potter had our dear Headmaster under the Imperius Curse and made him choose him as Head Boy!" Bella said as if she was in deep thought about it.  
  
"Shut up, Bella!!" Brenda and I shouted. You could always count on Bella to light up the mood. That little comment she made, took our minds off Potter and we totally changed the subject. We went talking throughout the ride and only when we got to the Hogsmeade Station that we realized someone was missing. Amanda Carlton, our other friend, hadn't showed up yet.  
  
"Hey, guys, where's Amanda?" I haven't seen her yet." Brenda said when we were on the carriages that was taking us to the castle. "In fact, I haven't talked to her since the beginning of the summer."  
  
"Do you think something happened to her?" Bella asked.  
  
"Probably not." I said. "If something bad had happened to her we would've known it by now." I was trying to keep their minds off Amanda because they seemed really worried. In fact, I was really worried about Amanda because she hadn't answered any my letter the entire summer and I was praying that nothing had happened to her.  
  
"Yeah, Lils is probably right." Bella said. "You know what I've just noticed?"  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"The Marauders didn't show up in our compartment this year to annoy us."  
  
"Amen to that." I said with a sigh. Though I found it really weird that the Marauders hadn't come to bother us. Not that I was complaining. Not at all. But it just felt strange you know. It was like a tradition. Every year they did that. Why not this year?  
  
"Do you think they're up to something?" Brenda asked.  
  
"Dunno. But if it has something to do with us, those gits will wish they were never born!" I said. I was determined not to take any shit from those idiots. It was my last year on the castle as a student and I really wanted to enjoy it as much as I could and, as Bella had kindly put in, those sorry excuses for wizards were not gonna stand on my way.  
  
~*~  
  
When we arrived at the castle, I couldn't help but feel that I was finally coming home. It's not that I didn't like my house or my parents or anything like that. It was just that ever since I first stepped my foot on this castle, I felt that I belonged there you know. I don't really know how to explain but you guys know what I mean, don't you?  
  
Anyway, we had just entered the castle and were on our way to the Great Hall. We were really excited because it was our last year there and we wanted to make the best of it. As we walked through the halls, we were greeted by loads of people and talked to everyone. We were laughing over something that I don't really remember now, but we stopped talking immediately, our smiles turned to scowls as our eyes met four boys. All four of them grinning evilly at us. The Marauders. The infamous Hogwarts pranksters. On the school's eyes, the most handsome guys at Hogwarts. On our point of view, the most egotistical, self-centered jerks in the world.  
  
"Well, well, well... Check it out, guys. If it isn't the Fireball gang." Said a sarcastic voice. James Potter. Yep, the one and only. "I bet you guys missed us, didn't you? As we didn't pay our annual visit to your compartment." He said with a smirk. Could he be any more cocky? For Merlin's sake!  
  
"Get out of the way, Potter. I'm not in the mood for a fight right now." I said trying to pass. Potter and Black blocked my way. Before I continue with this, let me introduce you to the Marauders. The first, James Potter, you already know, so I'll move on to the next one. Sirius Black. Potter's best friend. He was women magnet and had his ego bigger than China. He was pretty well built, like James, because of quidditch. He was a beater on our house team. He had dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and was really tall. I don't know for sure but I think it is 6'3. And his favorite hobby was to annoy Bella. And, boy, he could be annoying! Now moving to the next Marauder. Remus Lupin. He was the most sensible of the four. That's for sure. And he was really sweet too. We actually talked a few times. He was the only one out of the four that we were on friendlier terms with. He had light brown hair, baby blue eyes and he was tall too. He was bit shorter than James and Sirius but he was still tall, reaching at least 6'0. And last but not least, there was Peter Pettigrew. He was... I don't know, kinda weird. There was something about him. He had blonde hair, watery blue eyes and was rather short compared to the other three. He was just a tiny little bit taller than me. Anyways, back to the story. "Get out, you git! Let me pass!" I said, my temper rising.  
  
"Don't think so!" said James in a singing voice.  
  
"Let me pass or I'll jinx you!" I threatened him. It didn't work. He was blocking my way while Sirius and Remus were blocking Bella's and Brenda's. Suddenly he grabbed my arm.  
  
"Now, Peter!" Sirius said and I heard Peter say a spell that I didn't recognize. There was a flash of blue light but clumsy Peter managed, somehow, to hit himself with it. We looked down because he had fallen to the floor and saw the most hilarious thing ever! Peter was now wearing pink cheerleader clothes and had I love Severus Greasy Snape flashing above his head. God, that was the funniest thing I had ever seen. I had never laughed so hard in my entire life! Bella was rolling on the floor laughing so hard that she tears rolling down her cheeks. Brenda was leaning on the wall laughing out loud. Even the boys were laughing. Sirius had fallen on the floor from laughing, Remus was red in the face from laughing so hard and James, surprisingly, was holding onto me laughing his ass off.  
  
"Wormy, you've outdone yourself this time!" said Remus. Peter was so embarrassed. His face was almost purple!"  
  
"That. Was. The. Funniest thing. I've ever. Seen!" I said between laughs.  
  
"Is that what you were going to do to us?" Bella asked. The boys nodded. " I gotta tell you, it suits Peter a whole lot better than it would us!" she said laughing again.  
  
"Peter, old boy, as strange as this will sound, I agree with her." Said Sirius.  
  
"That's not even the worst. It's a 24 hours spell. It'll only wear off tomorrow night!" James said making us laugh even harder.  
  
"You know, I think we should be going to the Great Hall. The Sorting is probably almost over by now." Brenda said.  
  
"Yeah, Bren's right. We should go." I said and just then I realized that James was still holding onto me. He probably realized it too because we pulled away from each other in the same instant like we had been burned or something. We looked at each other but quickly looked away. I didn't know for sure what had just happened. I hadn't even realized that he was touching me. That was definitely weird.  
  
The moment we walked in on the Great Hall, everyone burst out laughing at Peter. Apparently, the Sorting had just ended and Dumbledore had stood to give his speech. His eyes were twinkling with amusement and I guess he was probably fighting the urge to laugh with the students.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he asked amused.  
  
"Well, let's just say that it was a backfired prank, professor." Said Sirius.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Black. Now all of you kindly take your seats." Said Dumbledore. We went to the Gryffindor table and sat down. "Welcome, students, to a new year at Hogwarts. First years, please notice that the Forbidden Forest, as the name already says, is forbidden to all students, including seventh years." He said looking at the Marauders who stood up and bowed. "Our care-taker, Mr. Filch, asked me to remind you that you can't use magic in the corridors. Now, let the feast begin." The Headmaster said and food appeared in our table. I was sandwiched between Bella and Bren and we were sitting across the Marauders. A lot of people were still laughing because of Peter's interesting outfit.  
  
"You know what, that was one of the funniest things I've ever seen in my life." Bella said grinning.  
  
"Yeah, thank God it backfired or it would be us who would be laughed at." I said. Peter was still red from embarrassment.  
  
"You mean thanks to Peter here!" said James laughing.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Peter. If it weren't for you..." Brenda said laughing.  
  
~*~  
  
That was a good start of term if you ask me. Even though we had to share it with the Marauders. For the first time ever since first year, we actually talked civilly to each other. It was right at that moment, when Peter blew up the prank, that our relationship started to change.  
  
Well, that evening, after dinner, we went to the Gryffindor Tower with the Marauders. I really don't know what came over us. We were actually laughing and joking with the Marauders, our archenemies. I thought I was in a sick twisted world! When we reached the Common Room we said goodnight to the boys and went to our dorm. There we found Amanda Carlton. Our other friend, the one we didn't find at the train and were worried sick about, remember? There she was lying in her bed with a weird smile on her face.  
  
"Amanda!" said Bella as soon as we closed the door. "Where the hell have you been? We've looked all over for you!"  
  
"Oh, hey, guys." Amanda said. Apparently she had just noticed we were in the room too. And that smile on her face... It was just too strange. Amanda hardly ever smiled.  
  
"Mandy, where have you been all summer? Why didn't you answer our owls?" I asked. That smile was creeping me out. She got out of her bed and looked at me.  
  
"I've been travelling..." Amanda said with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Didn't you get our owls?" Brenda asked.  
  
"No, but I had the best summer ever..." she said still the dreamy look.  
  
"What happened?" asked Bella excited. "Because I had a fantastic summer too and I met this really hot guy in France and..."  
  
"Bella, let her talk." Bren said. I thanked her silently because I really didn't want to hear about how deliciously handsome the French guys are all over again.  
  
"I met this really cute guy and he's awesome..."Amanda said in a dreamy voice. That wasn't like her at all. There was definitely something wrong with her and we were just about to find out what it was.  
  
"Who is he? Does he go here too?" I asked excited that my friend had met a nice guy.  
  
"Yes, he's a seventh year like us." She said smiling.  
  
"What's his name?" Bella asked.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." She said happily. Oh. My. God! Our jaws fell to the floor. I couldn't believe my ears. Was Amanda Carlton, one of my best friends, dating Lucius Malfoy, the filthy Slytherin bastard??? It wasn't prejudice against the Slytherins. Not at all. Some of them were actually nice. But that was Lucius Malfoy we were talking about. A Malfoy!!! He was evil!! After a minute or so in which we were trying to recover from the shock, our minds kind of clicked in and we yelled in unison.  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Malfoy??" asked Brenda still gaping like a fish.  
  
"A Slytherin?" Bella asked.  
  
"Mandy, sweetie," I said calmly. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND???" I yelled. Amanda seemed taken by surprise.  
  
"Why, what's wrong with him?" Amanda asked. I looked at Bella and Brenda in disbelief.  
  
"Oh my God..." said Bella sitting in her bed. "Please tell me I'm dreaming. This isn't happening!"  
  
"Mandy, this is Malfoy we're talking about, remember? The filthy Slytherin? The one that hates us? Ring any bells?" said Brenda.  
  
"He doesn't hate me. We're in love." Amanda said happily. He said he loves me today. He is the sweetest guys I've ever met!"  
  
"Mandy, this guy is evil. He's a suspected Death Eater for Merlin's sake!" I tried to reason with her.  
  
"No he's not. He is a good man. You should've seen the places he took me this summer. It was wonderful. And his family is great too. You should see all the people they help!" she said excited.  
  
"Oh, God..." Bella said to us. "She's been brain-washed!"  
  
"Malfoy's got her wrapped around his finger." I said.  
  
"What are we going to do? We can't allow this!" said Brenda worried.  
  
"I'm going to bed, guys." Said Amanda. "Good night."  
  
"Good night." We mumbled still too appalled to think properly.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: there you go, guys.... I hope you liked it. My special thanks to LaQuinn, who was my first reviewer! Thanks a lot! I don't know if i got any more reviews cause i havent checked it yet but if i do, thanks to everyone who took the time to read this. And please review, ok? It really makes me write faster!  
  
Until next chapter....  
  
FiErY ReDhAiReD GiRl 


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own all you don't recognize.  
  
A/N: hey, all. Well, I wasn't even gonna post this new chapter because I didn't get many reviews, but since I'm bored here it is. Now, could you guys please review this time because it's really important to know what you all think of the story. Ok, I'll shut up now... have fun reading.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
On the following morning, I woke up a bit too early so I just stayed in bed thinking. I was still shocked with what Amanda had told us the night before. I mean, c'mon, wouldn't you be totally and completely shocked if one of your best friends fell in love with a guy that you knew it was trouble? Bella, Bren and I didn't know what to do. That wasn't the Mandy we used to know. She had turned into a totally different person over the summer. What were we supposed to do to help her realize what she was getting herself into?  
  
Anyways, after a long time thinking, I looked over to the clock. It was almost 8am. I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later, I got out of the bathroom already dressed in my Hogwarts uniform. I dried my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I put on a pair of earrings and applied some make up. After that, I did my annual "Welcome Back to School" call. I muttered the spell and water splashed over my best friends' beds. Boy, they were so mad at me! Bella jumped from her bed soaking wet yelling for the whole Gryffindor Tower to hear: "LILY ELIZABETH EVANS!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!" Brenda was calling me all the bad names she knew and all I knew was laugh my ass off. C'mon, after six years they should be used to it shouldn't they? Then I realized something. There was someone missing. Amanda had already left the dorm. She didn't even wait for us or left a note.  
  
"Guys, Mandy is not here." I said after Bella and Bren had calmed down a bit.  
  
"What?" asked Bella.  
  
"Amanda. She's not here and she didn't leave a note either." I explained.  
  
"Weird." Said Brenda. "Well, maybe she was really hungry and decided to go to breakfast earlier." She said shrugging.  
  
"Yeah, maybe that's it." I said.  
  
Bella and Bren got ready in the next twenty minutes. Bella was wearing Hogwarts robes, had light make up on and her black hair was falling down to the middle of her back. Brenda was wearing Hogwarts robes as well, had light make up on and had her brown hair divided into two braids.  
  
Ten minutes later we arrived in the Great Hall. We went to our usual spot in the Gryffindor table and sat down. I looked over to the Slytherin table which was right in front of ours and saw something that I thought I would never have the displeasure to see. There was Amanda sitting on Malfoy's lap and Lucius Malfoy himself smiling evilly at us.  
  
"Hey, what's your friend doing in the Slytherin table? And on Malfoy's lap?" someone asked sitting next to me. It was Potter.  
  
"Good morning to you too." I said sarcastically. He frowned at me.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Evans. Now Could you please tell me what is your friend Amanda Carlton, a Gryffindor, doing in the Slytherin table?" he said looking into my eyes. I felt really weird at that moment. James had never looked into my eyes like this. Unless we were fighting . But this look was different. It was like he was trying to look through my soul or something.  
  
"She's dating Malfoy." I said with disgust. Potter's eyes went wide.  
  
"SHE WHAT???" he yelled. I shushed him.  
  
"You don't have to shout like that."  
  
"Sorry." He whispered. WHOA! Freeze time right now! Had James Potter just apologized to me? I looked at him surprised. "What?" he asked confused.  
  
"I've never thought I would live to see this moment." I said grinning. James looked even more confused. "You apologizing to me." I explained.  
  
"C'mon, Evans! This is serious! A Gryffindor is dating a potential Death Eater. Aren't you worried about her?" James said. That was a surprise for me. I had always thought that James Potter didn't care about anyone but himself.  
  
"Of course I'm worried about her!" I exclaimed angrily. "We've tried to reason with her, tried to talk her out of it but all she said was that she loved him and that he was a good man." I said frustrated. "We don't know what to do! We don't want to lose her to that filthy bastard!" I was so worried about my friend that I didn't even care if I was letting out my frustrations on James.  
  
"Hey, calm down, Evans. It's gonna be alright. Everything will turn out just fine. You'll see." He said and surprisingly took my hand in his. The moment our hands touched, it was like an electric wave passed through our bodies. I was sure he had felt it too because he looked surprised at me for a second. "Do you want us to help you and your friends to get Amanda back?"  
  
"What?" I asked confused.  
  
"Do you want us to help you? Me, Sirius, Remus and Peter."  
  
"Potter, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because I don't want anything to happen t your friend, or to you for that matter."  
  
"Since when do you care?" I snapped. C'mon, I had every right to be suspicious after everything he had done to me in the past. This could be just one of his stupid pranks.  
  
"C'mon, Evans! We've grown up. I care because I'm not a heartless git like Malfoy who doesn't care about anyone but himself. I care because you're a fellow Gryffindor and we're supposed to help each other out." He said and I knew he was telling the truth. Don't ask me, I just knew it.  
  
"Ok, sorry I snapped at you." I said sincerely.  
  
"It's ok. Don't worry." He said grabbing a toast. I smiled at him. My first true smile to James Potter in six years.  
  
"How are we gonna do this?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know yet. I'll talk to the guys. I'll get back to you later. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone else." James said getting up. I couldn't believe it. James Potter was actually being nice for a change.  
  
"Hey, Potter!" I called when he was walking away. He stopped and turned around. "Thanks." He smiled at me.  
  
"Any time, Evans." He said smiling. "Any time."  
  
~*~  
  
Our last class that day was History of Magic with Professor Binns. I was almost falling asleep through Binns's lecture about goblins wars when I heard Bella call me.  
  
"What?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you something since breakfast." Whispered Bella. I looked at her quizzically and she continued. "What was that with you and Potter?" she asked curiously. Brenda stopped taking notes and was waiting for my answer.  
  
"Oh, that. Erm... he found out about that thing with Mandy and asked if I wanted him and his friends to help us get her away from Malfoy. "I explained calmly.  
  
"Potter wants to help us?" asked Brenda surprised. I nodded.  
  
"Wow, that's something we don't see every day." Said Bella astonished. "How's he gonna do that?"  
  
"I don't know. He said he was going to talk to the guys and then get back to me." I said. I was still finding it really weird this sudden change of behavior on Potter. I wondered if he was really going to help us.  
  
Just as I thought about him, a piece of parchment fell softly on my table. We were almost in the end of the class and most of the students were fast asleep and the professor didn't seem to notice and even if he did, he didn't care. I got the note that had landed on my desk:  
  
Lily,  
  
I told the guys about that problem with your friend and we're still thinking about what we're gonna do. Don't worry, we'll come up with a solution. By the way, Dumbledore asked me to tell you that we have a meeting with him after the last class.  
  
James.  
  
I got a piece of parchment of my own and wrote an answer.:  
  
James,  
  
Thanks for helping me out on this problem. Are your friends ok with helping us? And don't worry, I won't forget about the meeting. By the way, since when are we on first name basis?  
  
Lily.  
  
Lily,  
  
Yeah, the guys are ok with helping you out. About the first name basis thing, we're partners now on that problem and we're Head Boy and Girl together, so why keep calling each other by our last names? It's too formal. About the meeting with Dumbledore, do you mind if I keep you company on the way there?  
James. James,  
  
Not at all. I'll wait for you outside.  
  
Lily.  
  
When James read that last note, he looked up and smiled at me and nodded. I smiled back. I had absolutely no idea about what was happening. Between me and James, I mean. It just felt strange and at the same time it didn't. It was almost as if it was something normal between us. I hadn't got the slightest clue of why we were doing this.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Here it is chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Now, PLEASE, review!!!  
  
Until next chapter  
  
Luciana 


End file.
